I Need you
by Dimples73
Summary: Josh is done with Drake. Will he be done when Drake needs him the most?
1. Chapter 1

I need you

Set around Josh is done AU

Audrey and Walter -47

Drake and Josh-17

Meagan -11

1)

Meagan walked into her brother's room Drake was wearing his Pj's he was curled up on the ping-pong table for some strange reason. He was using the ping pong paddle and balls for a pillow. He wasn't himself.

"Hey Drake, here´s your guitar." Meagan replied holding it up in front of him  
" Thanks." He replied flatly with no emotion  
" You're not going to ask me why I took your guitar?" Meagan asked prompting him to get mad.  
"Why'd you take my guitar?" he asked dryly.  
" I used it to kill a spider. "She said waiting for him to pound her all though she wouldn't hurt his guitar. Drake didn't move.

" Ok, why aren't you freaking out? It's no fun messing with you if you're not going to freak out."

"No." Drake said with no emotion.

"Drake I took your guitar I killed a spider with it" Meagan said again with more force.

"That's nice Meagan." Drake told her he knew she wouldn't do that to his guitar.

Meagan shrugged and walked out.

Drake shivered he climbed off the table and onto the couch.

Meagan walked back in to check on Drake she saw him shivering. She got a blanket from his bed and covered him up. And kissed his cheek and walked out to go to bed.

Josh arrived home he saw Drake sleeping. He decided to let things rest. He got his PJ's on and went to sleep. He didn't want to be bothered with Drake anymore. He was done with him. Besides his life was better without Drake.

Drake POV

I awoke later on that night I felt sick to my stomach. I ran to the washroom.

I bent over the toilet and vomited. I felt someone rubbing my back. I looked up at the person.

"Sorry Mags I didn't mean to wake you." I told her sinking back against the tub

"Do you want mom or Walter?"

I shook my head and became sick again. I got back to the toilet just in time.

I was done I pulled myself up and wiped my mouth and flushed.

"Mags go back to bed. I will be fine." I told her going down to the bathroom I needed something to sooth my stomach. I found some Kaopettate. I took it with me to get a spoon from the kitchen. I did and took two big spoonful's. I left it on the counter and walked into the tv area and laid on the couch. I grabbed the blanket and covered my self up.

"Drake?"

"Mags I told you to go back to bed" I told her from the couch

"It isn't Meagan"

I turned to see my parents and Meagan behind them

"Sorry I couldn't-" I felt my nosebleed I put my hands over my nose

Meagan ran in to get a dish cloth and gave it to Walter

Walter held it on my nose

After 10 minutes it stopped I laid back on the couch and fell asleep.

Drake's POV

"Hey feeling any better?" Mom asked as I awoke the next day

"No what time is it?" I asked as I looked to see my mom sitting on the chair

"It is around noon you hungry?" Mom asked me

"No I can't even think about food" I told her

"How do you feel?" Mom asked feeling my forehead and cheeks

"Sleepy" I told her taking the remote and flipping through the channels. I settled for celebrities under water. It was Lance Bass vs Ben Affleck. Lance Bass was about to lose cautiousness

"Do you actually like this?"

"Yeah" I told my mom falling asleep.

I awoke again "I was watching that"

"Drake you fell asleep"

I nodded and sat up I felt dizzy I walked into the kitchen to get some water

"Hey boob"

"Hi Mags"

"feeling any better?" she asked quickly getting up and getting me a glass and pouring me some Orange Juice

"Not really" I told her taking a drink

"why don't you go and lay down"

" I feel dizzy " I told her

"Are you okay Drake?" Meagan asked me

I put my hand to my nose" oh not again" I said cupping my hands over my nose

"Mom!" Meagan called

Walter had walked in he led me to a chair and got a cloth

Josh's POV

I rolled my eyes as I watched them all crowd around Drake he always got it all. He got away with so many things.

Now he was the center of attention for a broken nose or whatever. I watched him. Everyone was treating him so different these last few days. I was the one that needed them he had made me late for my test. I never got any aw Josh. Meagan didn't even care I made it up. I hated Drake. I had been thinking these past few weeks after the dune buggy and being grounded he got off easy he didn't have to do any work. He had to stay in bed for two weeks so that wasn't anything. Whoopie he got hurt.

He even got away without telling he went to the concert. Grammy has a soft spot for musicians no Drake bought her with the money. I shook my head. Drake had it smooth Helen liked him. I never existed when Drake was around. He gave me headaches. HEADACHES. "Are you okay Drake?" My father asked. My father not drake's my father. His father was some bum who didn't want kids. I shook my head. And left for work I was officially done with Drake Spencer Parker.

Meagan's POV

"Drake it isn't stopping" I said

"Mom?" he said with panic in his voice.

"I think we should go to the ER" Walter said

Drake nodded he was too tired to protest you could see he couldn't fight.

I grabbed several more cloths

Walter gave my mom his keys I sat in the front with my mom while Walter sat in the back holding the cloth on his nose. Afraid to remove it. I gave him the other cloths. He put them on his nose.

Drake was so weak. He had no energy.

We finally got to the ER they examined Drake after they stopped his nose from bleeding.

They started running some tests. They ran a whole bunch. He was out of it his body was so weak.

They gave I'm an IV and some oxygen. I was so worried about him. I brushed his hair from his eye and kissed his forehead. Hopping they would find out what was wrong with him and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake's POV

I was sitting in a hospital bed. I was feeling better until they told me I had Leukemia Acute lymphoma Leukemia . ALL for short. I scared stiff what was going to happen? Would I die? Would I get through this? I watched as the doctor entered he addressed all of us and said his name was Dr. Logan

Then he started in on a speech about treatments and side effects. I didn't want to lose my hair, I didn't want to be sick. Oh great this was going to be swell.

I had chosen to get a thing called a port-a-cath no one could see it. And it was just a needle poke every time ugh I hate needles. At the last moment I told them I wanted a picc line I didn't want surgery .

After they put the picc line in I stared at it, it didn't look that bad.

A few days had passed I had started chemotherapy it wasn't so bad. Meagan was being nice I still missed Josh he hadn't come by yet. Well he was back he just wasn't talking to me he even moved into the spare bed room. I was sorry I just wanted Josh back and to be my brother again. Walter mom and Meagan stuck by me. I was thankful they hadn't left me.

I was at home resting on the couch. I had just returned home from the hospital they said I was responding well. I didn't feel any better I had a garbage can by my side.

"Hi Drake feeling better?"

"No I don't feel any better" I snapped at Walter

He gave me a shocked look I didn't snap at him like ever he was a pretty good father. He was basically the only father I ever knew. My real dad left shortly after my mom found out she was pregnant with Meagan. He came around now and again then just disappeared entirely.

I looked at him "Sorry I didn't mean to snap"

"Have you talked to Josh?" he asked sitting on the chair

I shook my head.

"Hey Drake your hair is going to fall out right?"

"Mags I have already cried about it" I told her keeping a straight face

"Why not shave it now?"

"No I want to hang onto my hair as long as I can" I told her

"Fair enough"

"Have you cried about it?" She asked

"No I was teasing I don't want to lose it but I will. Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked sitting up a bit

"Sure" she said

"Go on your lap top and see the survival rate for my age"

"Drake your 3 weeks into your treatments the survival rate isn't important right now"

I nodded."I don't want to loose my hair" I said

"No one really wants to go bald" Walter told me

"You would be happy if Bruce Winchal went bald" I said

"He has nice hair" Meagan said sitting on the couch

"Yeah. I talked to you kids about mentioning his name" Walter joked

I looked at Meagan we said his name over and over a few times

"Okay" Walter said smiling

We shared a laugh. That made me feel better.


	3. Chapter 3

Meagan's POV

Drake and Josh still weren't talking Drake was on the couch resting I didn't want to leave his side. He was still too weak to make it to his room. Besides mom and dad figured in his state he shouldn't be going up and down the stairs. He was starting to get iron infusions. It wasn't much better for him. This session of chemo hit him hard. He still had his hair he was using a cooling cap.

Drake awoke

" Orca wants to know do you need anything?" I asked squeezing it making it squeal

"No I am okay Mags" he told me I was hoping to get a smile but he wasn't smiling he hadn't in weeks.

"Drink?" I said holding up my Orca

"Oh I'm aloud?" he joked I was glad he had made a joke. I missed him.

"Yeah now take a drink" I told him squeezing it into his mouth

He smiled at me it was a weak one but it was a smile. I brushed his hair out of his eyes

"Mags do me a favor"

"No I'm not looking up survival rates. Besides it is fine. Your young you have a good chance" I told him I didn't want to think about losing him. I couldn't imagine Drake not being in my life. I loved him. He was a good big brother.

"No not that could you go into the spare room and tell Josh I need him and I am sorry but I really need him" I nodded and kissed his cheek.

" I will Keep the orca with you" I told him as I quickly ran up stairs and into the spare room Josh was doing his homework

"Hi"

"Oh hi Meagan want to do something?"

"No Drake needs you"

"No I am done with him, See you Mags"

"Josh why are you being so cold?" I asked

"Does anyone ever think about how I feel?, it's always about Drake, he gets away with everything. I never get a break. For the weeks I haven't spoken to him my life is so better"

"You're a jerk" I told him

"You hate Drake"

I looked at him" No I don't I love Drake. He has Leukemia Josh. He is Sick he needs all of us"

"I have to finish this"

"Do you care?"

"Meagan Drake has burnt me one too many times this finished it" Josh told me

I glared at him and back down stairs.

"Feeling better I asked rubbing his back as I sat on the couch.

"Mags I don't feel good"

I looked at him he was sweaty . I put my hand on his fore head he was feverish

I didn't want to leave him.

"MOM, DAD!" I yelled.

They ran in and rushed Drake to the hospital. He had an infection. He was put in the ICU he stayed there for a week. He then received a week of radiation and Chemo had 3 days off and went again. He wasn't getting better. The leukemia was. He had lost all of his hair he hadn't used the cooling cap. He hadn't seemed to care he was too sick to notice.

General POV

Audrey and Walter sat with Drake he was sleeping after a vomiting fit. He had 4 more hours of chemo left for the wasn't responding as well as the doctors hoped.

He awoke and looked up at the ceiling.

"How do you feel honey?" Audrey asked rubbing his arm

"Sick, Tired"

"Drake What happened between you and Josh?"

"I screwed up"

"Drake?"

"I did mom I should have told him I was leaving" drake told them. He then told them what happened

"That's it? he made up that test didn't he?" Walter asked seeing tears in Drake's eyes.

Audrey whipped them away with her thumb

"Yeah and in chemistry I had a break down and told him how I felt and he still won't talk to me"

"Is that why there were wet clothes in the wash?" Walter asked

Drake nodded

"Just rest Drake"

He nodded

Audrey and Walter left

"Mags?"

Meagan walked to her brothers bed

"what did he say?"

"He was done with you"

Drake nodded and closed his eyes.

He was sick a few more times

Drake's POV

I was at home resting on the couch after my last chemo not counting the week I got an infection.

"Hey honey you need to eat something" mom said walking in with some chicken soup

"I can't keep it down" I told her pulling myself into a sitting position. Knowing mom would try to get me to eat.

Dad walked in with Meagan

"You will have to have the NG tube?" Dad told me

"I don't like it. It is uncomfortable when they remove it and put it in" I said cringing

"I don't like the tape on my cheek or nose" I told them

"Then you need to eat or they will insert it" Mom told me

"No I don't like it" I told her

"Then just eat" Mom told me

I nodded and took some sips before I knew it I had finished it

"Do you want anymore?" mom asked

I shook my head and layed back down on the couch

I suddenly felt sick I ran to the washroom.

I walked back out" I can't keep food down" I told them

Dad came and helped me back to the couch

"Just rest Drake" Mom said

I slept the rest of the day

General POV

Josh walked downstairs in the middle of the night. He could hear vomiting. He looked to see it was ignored it. And walked into the kitchen to get something to eat he was starving.

"Thanks for your concern" Drake told him bitterly

Josh looked at Drake he was so skinny he looked completely different without hair.

"Drake I told you I was done with you" Josh told him coldly his life was better without Drake.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Drake said trying to yell but his voice wasn't strong enough.

"You can stop wasting your breath." Josh told him coldly he was done.

"Josh please listen" he pleaded" I'm sorry. I made you late for your exam, and I'm sorry I ran over your bike, I'm sorry, Josh. I'm sorry." He said giving me the same speech he had 4 weeks ago

"How do you think that made me feel?" Josh asked pushing him he fell to the ground

"I guess up set. I – Josh please don't be done with me , Josh please I need you" Drake cried as he still sat on the ground. He was sobbing

"I want you to be my friend and brother"

"I don't want to you always get away with everything"

"Josh I don't mean to" Drake said

"Drake just stop" Josh told him coldly

"I want you as a friend and a brother"

"yeah what happens when a girl calls you to make out?"

"I will make sure you come" Drake said smiling

"Sure Drake. Good night"

"Josh come on"

"Stop hording in on my father. Go and find your bum of a father. My father feels sorry for you that is why you're getting his attention"

"Josh I don't feel so good" Drake said as he collapsed


	4. Chapter 4

"Drake?" Josh said shaking him

"Drake!" Josh said louder

Walter and Audrey came running

"Josh what did you do?" Audrey said trying to wake up her son

"Don't blame me" He is faking he collapsed just because I won't talk to him" Josh snapped

"Drake wake up honey" Audrey said shaking his shoulders

Drake opened his eyes" I don't feel good"

Walter picked Drake up and carried him to the car as Audrey grabbed the keys

"Drake!" Meagan said running out the door

Josh sat on the steps was he serious?, was this how he wanted things to be between him and his brother?

He started thinking

Josh thought about that night after they had arrived home from the talent show

"Josh here"

"What is this Drake?"

"The first place ribbon you can have it. I wouldn't have won if you hadn't helped"

"But you sang"

"You helped brother"

Josh smiled and hugged Drake.

He started thinking about all the good memories he shared with Drake.

Like the time he helped him play Kathy a song at the blue note , or how he put a picture Josh drew of Kathy in her locker, he thought about the theater job he loved it. Drake had lied he told Helen it was his idea for the golden ball. He was shocked. The more he thought the more his father had been right. The good memories outweighed the bad. He put on some shoes and grabbed his keys and sped off to the hospital.

Josh ran into the hospital. He ran up to the desk

"Hi what room is Drake Parker in?"

"Who are you?"

"Josh his brother"

"Room 310 oncology"

Josh thanked her and ran up the steps. He reached the top. And ran to Drake's room.

He closed his eyes he took a breath and entered

Drake was awake and talking

"Hi Drake" Josh said

"Hi Josh"

"Before you speak. I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how sick you are"

Drake looked at Josh" If you're going to be friends with me cause your sorry I'm sick then I don't need you" Drake told him rolling over

"Drake?" Josh said

"Get lost" Drake told him

Josh walked out Audrey and Walter followed him

"How do I prove I'm sorry?" Josh asked

"Josh you really have hurt him"

"I didn't know the impact I would have on him"

Meagan popped her head out

"He wants you dad"

Walter walked in and sat with Drake

Meagan sat beside her mom

"After it all happened. I sat down and thought about everything. Dad was right the good outweighs the bad. I couldn't think of the bad things just the good"

"Josh you hurt him. You know Drake he thinks about the moment. He doesn't think about things after that." Audrey told him

"I know but when he does he gets me burnt"

"Josh your father and I heard what you said about your father"

"I'm sorry it came out. I didn't mean it. I know he loves me and he tries to give love to Drake too. Sometimes it seems my dad loves him more."

"Josh it was easy for you and I to become close. Drake took longer to warm up to your father."

"Why?"

"Kyle didn't want either of the kids. He would tell Drake he would be at his Birthday and wouldn't show. He would show up take Drake for an ice cream . sometimes it would be months before he showed up again. Kyle promised to take Drake to Disneyland one day, Drake was so excited he waited all day. Kyle never showed."

They were silent "You know if he is done with me then. I will be done with him." Josh said getting up and walking away. He didn't go anywhere. He sank against the wall. And started to think. He was so sorry. Now he was the one that was sorry. And the one that wanted Drake to forgive him.

"Hi"


	5. Chapter 6

6)

Josh looked up to see Drake he was in a pair of plaid Pj pants and a blue long sleeve he was holding and IV . Josh sprang to his feet

"Look Drake I'm sorry for what I said about dad. He is your father too and you have the right to go to him"

"That's not what hurt me"

Josh Helped Drake sit on a couch in the hall

"What then?"

"You saw I was sick you looked right at me. You walked away"

Josh's heart sank he hadn't cared at that moment he wanted Drake gone. He hadn't realized that would have hurt him.

"Drake, I am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I was angry and I took it out on you"

"You have the right to be angry. You would be better off without me"

"Drake I wouldn't be who I am now I would I?"

Drake started to snicker "You would still be Miss Nancy" he replied

"Shh Not so loud" Josh said looking around and putting his hand over Drake's Mouth

"Yuck you licker" Josh said whipping his hand on Drake's shirt

"I would be with my computer as my only friend."

Drake didn't say anything he just nodded he wasn't sure where he would be. He would probably be a worse student than he was.

"Dad told me that I should forgive you" Drake said breaking the silence.

"He did?"

"yeah I asked him if you would hurt me again" Drake said he continued after he took a breath" He told me you were sorry"

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I knew you wouldn't have gone far"

Josh nodded

"Were you faking when you passed out?"

Drake shook his head "No I just passed out. I had been vomiting for like 2 minutes. Well it felt like that long"

"You said you weren't well" Josh said wishing he had believed his brother

"Yeah are we friends?" Drake asked

"No" Josh told him as he watched his smile fade

Josh smiled and spoke "We are brothers"

Drake smiled back.

"Is Meagan pranking you yet?"

"No she has been very sweet"

"When did you start to feel sick?"

"A few days before I broke down in chemistry"

Josh nodded " I thought you were trying to preserve your hair?"

Drake laughed "Yeah. I got really sick, I didn't care" he told Josh as he rubbed his head" it feels smooth" he said

"So how do you feel?" Josh asked

"Okay I guess" Drake said still rubbing his head

"What is the IV attached to?" Josh asked

Drake rolled up his sleeve

"What is that?"

It is called a picc line. This thing in my nose is an NG tube. They had to hold me down to put it in."

"Is the NG tube that bad?"

"Yeah. I hate getting it put in"

"Come on let's go back to your room"

Drake nodded and got up they walked back to his room.

Drake got into bed

"Why do you need the picc line and NG tube for?" Josh asked sitting in a chair

"The picc line is for chemo and the NG tube well I can't eat. "

"Drake I hope you get better"

Drake nodded within seconds he was asleep.

Drake was at home resting on the couch in his room .

"Drake are you feeling well enough to play some ping pong?" Josh asked

"Yeah but I don't want to stay in the house" Drake replied

"How about we go to the premier" Josh suggested

"With this thing in my nose not a chance" Drake told him pointing to the NG tube

"So take it out" Meagan said walking in

"Meagan" Josh told her

"Okay help me" Drake told her

"Meagan he needs it" Josh told her in a panic

"No I can go without it" Drake told Josh

"Josh lighten up" Meagan told him

Drake removed the tape

"Drake don't do it" Josh told him

"Do what?" Drake asked holding up the NG tube

"Oh that's nasty" Josh replied

"Yeah I can't believe how long it really is" Drake said putting it in the trash can.

Okay lets go" Drake said

"I don't think this is a good idea. We will get caught"

"No you will be with me and Meagan" Drake told him

"We never get caught" Meagan added in

"Your with me I always get caught" Josh told his siblings

"Come on I stay in the house forever" Drake said as he and Meagan started to leave

"Drake this isn't a good idea"

"Fine I will drive" Drake told him as he picked up his keys

"You can't"

"Then drive"

"We will get caught"

"Parkers never get caught look at everything Meagan has done and I have done"

Josh thought for a moment "Oh alright" Josh said taking Drake's keys from him

Josh Drove to the premier they went to see beautiful dreamer

"Drake!"Helen said hugging him as they walked out from theater 7

"Hi Helen" Drake said

"Come on back" she told the trio

"Do you want candy Drake?" Helen asked

"No" he replied

"How do you feel Drake?" Helen asked once they were in her office

"Okay I have a chemo session tomorrow at 1" he told her

"Remove the had let's see that bald head of yours" Helen said

Drake did

"You look so cute without hair" Helen said rubbing Drake's head

"Come on lets go" Meagan said sensing Drake's embarrassment

They left Helen's office. Once they were out of Helen's office Drake put this hat back on

"I'm feeling okay to drive"

"No Drake" Josh told him

They got out to the car and Josh drove home in the drive way was their parent's car.

Josh started to freak out. And rambling on about how they were busted.

"Meagan is there duct tape in the back?" Drake asked

"Uh why?" she said looking at her brothers eyes "uh oh yeah let me check" she said rummaging through the back" Yep here it is"

"Rip off a piece"

Meagan did

"Close your mouth" Drake told Josh

Josh did Drake put it across Josh's mouth

"Perfect" Drake and Meagan said in unison

"Now we will handle mom and dad" Drake replied

Josh mumbled under the tape

"We should have done this long ago" Meagan said

"yep" Drake told her

Josh mumbled away

"This is for your own good" Drake said patting him on the back

"besides a quiet Josh is a good Josh" Meagan added

Josh mumbled

Meagan and Drake laughed.

They removed their shoes at the door quietly unlocked it and walked in

They looked around and snuck up stairs to Drake and Josh's room

"Told you so" Drake said turning on the light

Josh removed the duct tape

"Okay you win" He told his siblings

They shared a laugh and climbed into bed they all fell asleep Meagan climbed into bed with Drake.

She was still scared to lose her big brother and wanted to make sure he was close to her.


	6. Chapter 5

They all awoke the next morning

"Mags where is Josh?" Drake asked looking at his empty bed

"Mom and Walter" they said in unison

They ran down the stairs. Drake was feeling so much better. Going out made him feel normal again.

"Josh can we see you in the kitchen?" Drake said

"We know" Audrey told them

"I told you we would be caught" Josh told them

"We should have kept the duct tape on" Drake said

"We saw the car missing" Walter told them

Drake sat down

"Yeah um I wanted to go out"

Meagan went in the kitchen to get some breakfast

"Drake would you like some eggs?"

"Yes please" Drake told his mom as she got up and walking into the kitchen

"By the way nice touch with the duct tape"

"Dad?" Josh said as Meagan sat down the two of them burst out laughing

"How do you know that?"Josh asked

"We came home a few seconds before you. Your mother and I saw Josh walk in with duct tape on his mouth" Walter explained

"Mom I really don't want to eat this much" Drake said

"You will have to have the NG tube back in" Audrey said giving Drake the eggs and sitting back down.

"I know" Drake told her playing with his eggs.

"Are you okay son?"

"Yeah I just want to go into remission" Drake replied quietly.

"We all want that for you" Audrey told him

"I hate cancer it stinks" Drake told his family as he ate the eggs

"It does Drake. You can stop chemo at any time"

Drake looked at Walter

"I do that and then I will die"

"Yes that would be the outcome" Walter told the teen

"No thanks I want to have chemo"

"Drake you will get through it. We will continue to be there" Audrey told him

Drake nodded and ran to the bathroom to vomit. He couldn't keep anything down.

He sank against the tub and rubbed his stomach.

Walter walked in and knelt in front of him

"Drake?"

"I can't keep it down"

"I know. You will need the NG tube"

"No I won't" Drake replied.

The family soon arrived at the hospital

"Okay Drake lets insert the NG tube"

"No I don't want it in" Drake replied

"Drake let the doctor put it in" Audrey said to her son.

"No I don't like it I'm 17 I don't want it in"

"Drake you need it" Audrey told him

"Can't I have one in my stomach?"

"You aren't strong enough for surgery" the doctor told him

Drake sighed and nodded

"Okay Drake I will measure from the tip of your nose, to the earlobe and then down to the esophagus down to your abdominal region. "

Drake nodded and had the tube inserted. He rubbed his nose it was uncomfortable.

"The Doctor told mom and Walter your handling things well" Meagan told him

Drake looked at Meagan and smiled

"The NG tube doesn't look that bad" Josh told him

"Now it has to be in until treatment is over" Drake sulked

""You look very cute" Audrey told him

Drake smiled at her and rubbed his nose

"You're so brave Drake"

"Actually I'm not Mags but thanks" Drake told her

"Don't sell yourself short son. You are being brave through everything" Walter told him.

Drake nodded and smiled he didn't feel brave

"I wouldn't get through if I didn't have all of you" Drake told them

Drake continued with his treatments. He got better each time.

He missed school he was even starting to play his guitar again. When he felt well enough.

Drake was on the couch resting

"Hi Drake"

"Hey Josh"

"How do you feel?"

"Okay Mom and Dad are babying me way too much. I still hate the NG tube"

"So where are they?" Josh asked

"Mom left to get Meagan and dad is still at work" Drake told him

"Drake is that chocolate sauce?" Josh asked

Drake nodded and squirted it into his mouth

"You must be feeling better"

"Yeah actually I am" Drake said smiling

"Hey want to have a game of ping pong?"

Drake nodded and got up the boys ran upstairs and started to play a game of combat Ping-Pong. Drake tucked the Ng tube into his shirt

"Drake!"

The boys turned around to see Meagan

"Hi Mags" Josh said

"Drake you should be resting" Audrey said running up

"I'm fine" Drake told them as he and Josh continued

"Mom honest I know my own body"

"Drake I know you do however I have seen you so sick and I don't want you to get worse" Audrey said

Drake nodded

"You have chemo today and you need to have the NG tube replaced. Drake I want you to let them replace it with without a fight" Audrey told him

Drake nodded.

The family headed to the hospital.

Drake had the NG tube replaced , he didn't complain he was getting use to the NG tube.

"Drake you were good with that" the doctor told him.

Drake nodded. He was feeling so much better.

"Hello Drake good morning " the nurse said walking in with his chemo 4 weeks later"this is your last chemo"

"Yeah until next time" Drake said

"No this is your last one you are in remission" the nurse told Drake

Audrey and Walter hugged him

Meagan and Josh walked in

"I'm in remission" Drake told them both gave him a hug

Drake smiled and watched the chemo drip down he was happy he had finally beat the Leukemia. He had a long battle but that battle and not giving up put him into remission. Drake couldn't be happier


End file.
